Downfall of Titans
by Risin Hope
Summary: "Too much blood had been shed. Too many lives are wasted. You no longer live as cattle. Will you rise up or die in battle? I am Satoru Junichi, the leader of section Akatsuki of the Survey Corps, the unyielding defender of humanity!"


Hey guys, I got some Hope filled news here. I am going to be writing a story again.

This time, the story will be based on Attack on Titan.

If you're wondering, ETN will be put on hiatus. This is because the context behind it, the creativity and ideas aren't fully developed yet. I would love it if you guys have any ideas that should be put into it.

"Regardless of that, welcome to Downfall of Titan.

I feel like I am forgetting something... Oh yeah! **(clasps hands over mouth to amplify noise)** UNDEROOS!"

Two metal cables hit the fourth wall. A zipping noise is heard. "Hey everyone!" "Ok, Eren can you take the disclaimer plz."

 **Disclaimer:**

Risin doesn't own anything from Attack on Titan or any other media that he may have been inspired from.

He only owns his OC and this plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Breach**

Explosive thunder ran rampant upon the fields. Humanity is left frozen. The sound of the day was lost. Only the beating of the avian wings and the barking of dogs were heard. A blood-red fist fixed itself on top of Wall Maria. The stench of stupor and plumes of paranoia permeating through the land.

That day was a grave reminder. Humanity lived in the fear of titans. Brown eyes widened in shock. Ravens flow through the air. Puffs of steam rose as a red skull greeted humanity. Its face was carved with the grimace of demise. The town was in disarray. Humanity will fall.

An eruption of stone plummeted the ground. "Dammit, Wall Maria is gone!" Titans raided the land. 'I must hurry!' The land, now red and dirt, is lost. 'I see her.' Metallic wires pierce the titan above her. _Snickt._ The titan fell.

"Oi, Carla don't scare me like that." "Satoru... is that you?" A tearful voice replied. "Hai, Nee-chan. Don't worry, I am here now." With unparalleled strength, he heaves the collapsed home away from her. A solid mush of muscles and nerves were all that remained. "Oh dear, we have to do something about this." He produces a serum and two plastic leg supports. In a flash, he applies the leg supports and inserts the serum into her. He then carries her to the refuge site.

"Now it's time to deal with those titans."

* * *

Through the ash-clod debris, a titan walks. Hardened mustard yellow skin covered its body, protecting it. Its gaze set on the Wall Maria. Taking a step back, it started charging at the wall. The military police started bombarding the titan with cannon fire. "Not even a scratch!" One soldier hopelessly said. They all fell to their knees, waiting for their imminent demise.

 _Zooom!_

Mechanical whirring started to suffuse hope into humanity. The land thundered as the armored titan faded away from Wall Maria and into Titan territory.

Cyan fingers cocked back into place and its red circular core swirled to show dominance. Like a relentless wildfire, its silver sabre slashed through the savage titans as if they were crops.

The 15-metre machine grasped on to a nearby house and started barricading the breach. Its sword transformed into a gun of sorts. Holding the homes together with the wall, the titan started welding it shut.

The cyan saviour turned towards the citizens of Shiganshina District, " _This district is unsafe for human habitation. That wall won't hold for long. It would be better if you go to Wall Rose._ " A mechanical voice echoed. " _What are you waiting for?_ " The people scurrying on to the boats.

* * *

"Eren! Mikasa!" Carla cried out in happiness. Eren and Mikasa froze, eyes widened. Standing before them was the woman they thought had died. Tears of joy collected on the surface of their eyes. Her legs weren't crushed, her body wasn't broken and she wasn't dead. The only signs that this event had rattled her were the stained cheeks, her tearful expression and her tattered dress. "Kaa-san!" Eren and Mikasa launched themselves at her. Carla welcomed the embrace and time froze. A comfortable silence blanketed them, shielding them from the horrors of the world, shielding them from the titans and shielding the world from seeing them. Rivulets of sorrow collected at the floor as their eyes peered into one another, memorising each and every feature. Soon, the rivulets were exhausted. "Eren! Mikasa! Come the boats are leaving." Armin alerted them. Contented, they marched towards the boats.

* * *

A golden yellow visor prevailed from the cyan helm. All titans in sight were dead. As far as the eye could see, destruction ran rampant. A crumbling noise filtered the air. Turning back towards the breached wall, the cyan warrior could see the armored titan rushing recklessly. Its right hand cocked back in an effort to punch the mecha. As the fist neared, the cyan warrior disappeared. The shocked titan fell, its neck exposed. A silver slash seared the nape of the beast.

A fog dispersed from the cyan mecha. Smells of blood and fear were erased, leaving hope.

All was white.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Downfall.

This was based on a dream I had, it looked so badass in my head. This was an experiment.

Anyway next chapter can only released if hit 10 reviews.

I am not asking for much here. So lets conquer that goal.

Risin Hope out.


End file.
